Un petit peu de Sherlock
by Lanae's World
Summary: Recueil de petits textes écrits lors des soirées drabble du collectif NoName: cent mots en sept minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant de la soirée. Je publierai un chapitre par texte. Comme les rating vont surement changer selon mon inspiration, faites attention à chaque note d'auteur
1. Doudou

Hello !

Voilà donc le texte qui ouvre ma participation aux drabbles du collectif NoName. Le principe est simple, nous recevons un mot et nous devons écrire un texte de cent mots (plus ou moins 10, on débute, enfin je débute) en moins de sept minutes. Ce qui dans les faits est super dur, tellement cela va à l'encontre de mes habitudes d'écriture.

 **Mot :** doudou fourni par Lousiana

 **Rating :** un timide M ?

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il adorait se réveiller en milieu de la nuit avec John près de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux ou de complètement émerger, il connaissait par cœur son odeur, la texture de sa peau, la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Comme un enfant cherchait de la main son doudou en pleine nuit, le retrouvant sans aucune difficulté au milieu de son lit, il n'avait qu'a tendre le bras pour trouver le chemin vers sa peau. Qu'ils soient chez eux ou au cours d'une enquête dans une chambre d'hôtel inconnue, John agissait comme le nord de sa boussole


	2. Parc

Voici le second texte écrit le même soir. J'ai toujours voulu écrire Sherlock et Mycroft enfant, voilà chose faite

 **Mot :** Parc, toujours fourni par Louisana

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Cet endroit dégagé était un de ses lieux préféré. Ici, au milieu des toboggans et des balançoires, il pouvait être qui il voulait. Le bosquet d'arbre juste avant les grilles du parc était le lieu idéal pour sa cachette de pirate et la plus grande structure faisait un très bon grand mat. De là haut, il pouvait trouver des bateaux à aborder. Mais il n'y avait personne à cette heure, la plupart des enfants étant déjà rentrés.

Il voyait une silhouette s'approcher:

"Sherlock, descend. Mummy a préparé ton repas préféré."

Oubliant la tenue que devait avoir un capitaine pirate, il sauta au sol.

"J'arrive Mycroft"


	3. Chance

Hello !

Un petit update avec un texte écrit lors de la seconde soirée drabble du collectif NoName. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'apprécie de plus en plus cet exercice.

 **Mot :** Chance, par LeFan d'ost

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Il refuserait de le dire. Quoi que l'on puisse penser, quoi qu'il ai pu faire dans le passé, quelques soient ses manquements, ses changements d'humeurs, son comportement ... Évidement qu'il ne méritait pas l'homme qui partageait sa vie, son conducteur de lumière, sa conscience, celui qui lui disait quand il dépassait les bornes, celui qui l'acceptait malgré tous ses défauts, celui qui revenait toujours auprès de lui, même après être parti en claquant la porte. Celui qui embrassait et caressait son corps comme s'il mourrait s'il devait arrêter.

Peut-être qu'en fait, il pouvait se l'avouer : il avait énormément de chance.


	4. Clown

J'aime vraiment écrire Mycroft, mais c'est un personnage difficile. C'est beaucoup plus simple sous forme de drabble, je pense qu'il va apparaître ici souvent

 **Mot :** Clown de LeFan d'ost

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Comment avait il osé ?

Que son frère se soit permis d'entrer chez lui sans le prévenir passe encore. Il pourrait presque lui pardonner d'avoir emmené son amant, il faisait presque partie de la famille désormais.

Le frigo vide pourrait passer, tripatouiller son réseau électrique et bloquer les portes aussi.

Les bruits et la gamine également, mais qu'il ai osé faire intervenir cette créature d'horreur, ce monstre bariolé à la perruque immonde et au maquillage grotesque, cela n'était pas acceptable. Sherlock n'ignorait pas la peur profonde que provoquait chez Mycroft la vue d'un clown.

Cela rendait la trahison encore plus douloureuse.


	5. Délicatesse

Voici le second texte de la soirée drabble d'hier. Celui là m'a bien fait rire. J'adore écrire Sherlock se moquant d'Anderson

 **Mot :** Délicatesse de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Il ne savait pas faire. John pouvait lui demander, insister, le menacer des pires choses. Sherlock avait beau essayer - pour son amant il était prêt à tout - il n'y arrivait pas.

Ce que John lui demandait était impossible. Il pouvait simuler sa mort, détruire à lui tout seul un des plus dangereux réseau criminel de leur temps, supporter les soirées à l'opéra avec ses parents et Mycroft. Mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir.

Alors si quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer comment faire preuve de délicatesse quand Anderson se comportait en idiot, il serait ravi d'obtempérer.


	6. Forgeron

Encore un drabble sur Sherlock. Celui-ci est tiré d'une histoire presque vraie, mon fils qui avait deux ans à l'époque y aurait passé la journée.

 **Mot :** Forgeron de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi John avait insisté pour venir passer un week-end ici. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de ville, pas de crime et le plus dur : des touristes dans tous les coins.

Mais John avait insisté, annonçant que ce lieu avait gagné deux fois le prix mondial du meilleur parc d'attraction. Sherlock avait accepté et il se trouvait donc à suivre John d'un spectacle à un autre, supportant difficilement l'expérience.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la reconstitution d'un village du moyen-âge, village dans lequel il trouva un forgeron auprès duquel il passa plusieurs heures.


	7. Livre

Ce mot m'a tout de suite fait pensé à mes propres bibliothèques quand ma fille est née : l'apparition de couvertures toutes colorées et d'images au milieu de mes propres romans.

 **Mot :** Livre de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de livres au 221B.

Ceux de Sherlock, des traités et des tomes scientifiques sur des sujets aussi variés que la culture du tabac ou les méthodes de teintures du 17ème siècle.

Ceux de John, des romans policiers pour la plupart, quelques biopics et une collection importante de livres sur l'histoire militaire de leur pays.

Ces livres trainaient toujours un peu partout : sur les bureaux, les tables basses, les étagères, parfois même par terre.

Et au milieu de ces reliures ternes étaient apparues depuis peu les couvertures plus colorés des livres d'enfant. Et, à l'étage, leur propriétaire dormait paisiblement.


	8. Subtilité

Nous avons fait une nouvelle soirée drabble samedi soir. Malgré le NaNo, je n'ai pas pu résister à y participer. Voici le premier texte écris lors de cette soirée.

 **Mot :** Subtilité

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Toute la difficulté était de parcourir la fine ligne entre mentir et omettre une information sans la franchir. Avec les années, Sherlock était devenu un maître pour jouer avec cette subtilité.

Il était hors de question que John l'attrape à mentir, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Comme où était l'horrible pull que Molly lui avait offert à Noël. Sherlock le savait très bien, mais John lui avait demandé si c'était lui qui l'avait déplacé, pas où il était. Il pouvait donc, en toute conscience, lui dire la vérité et nier y avoir jamais touché.


	9. Vertige

Voici un des rares textes dont je suis contente pour cette soirée. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de traiter ce passage de la série, sous toutes les formes possibles.

 **Mot :** Vertige

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Sherlock n'avait jamais eu le vertige. Il pouvait passer des heures sur un pont ou en haut d'une tour sans aucun problème. Le manque de barrières ou de gardes-fous ne l'avait jamais inquiété.

Mais à cet instant, sur le toit de Saint Bart, pendant qu'il disait au revoir à son meilleur ami, il sentit sa tête tourner. La distance qui le séparait de l'homme qu'il aimait lui paraissait tellement immense et infranchissable, que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulut s'éloigner du rebord et prendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le plancher des vaches.

Mais c'était impossible, alors il sauta.


	10. Sucré

Et me revoilà ! Samedi soir, nous avons eu une soirée drabble. Pas très productive comme soirée, Eli et moi avons passé plus de temps à papoter qu'à écrire, mais nous avons fini par travailler quand même un peu. Voici donc le premier texte de la soirée.

 **Mot :** Sucré de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Il détestait tout ce qui était sucré. Il avait en horreur les bonbons et les gâteaux n'avaient son adhésion que lorsqu'ils contenaient plus d'épice que de sucre.

Mais le miel, léché à même la peau de John était un délice. Habituellement trop sucré pour ses goûts, le nectar avait une saveur particulière quand elle se mélangeait à celle de son amant.

Sherlock ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter d'en faire couler sur chaque centimètre du corps étendu devant lui. Le pot était déjà à moitié vide quand il daigna reposer la cuiller et embrasser goulûment les lèvres que John lui offrait.


	11. Voilier

Voici la suite de "Forgeron". J'espère toujours avoir un mot de Lou pour pouvoir écrire ce fameux "Duel" mais il va falloir vous contenter d'un second texte sur les vacances de Sherlock et John.

 **Mot :** Voilier de Flo'w Tralala

 **Rating :** K

* * *

John avait définitivement mauvais goût quand il s'agissait de villégiature. Déjà que Sherlock ne comprenait pas ce besoin de prendre des congés, et encore moins celui de quitter Londres, mais après le fiasco de leur dernier voyage, il pensait que John aurait compris, forgeron ou pas .

Pourtant il avait récidivé avec une seconde destination pire que la première, car en plus d'être pleine de touristes, il y faisait une chaleur à mourir.

Malgré ses jérémiades incessantes, John le traina sur la plage, montrant un voilier amarré dans la baie.

"Je me suis dis que l'on pourrait assouvir ton rêve de devenir pirate."


	12. Duel

Avant une petite pause vacance, nous avons fait une dernière soirée drabble lundi soir.

Voici donc le premier texte écrit ce soir là. C'est la suite de Forgeron, une idée de Lou.

 **Mot :** Duel, fourni par Louisana (on y est enfin arrivé !)

 **Rating :** K

* * *

John et Lestrade avaient pensé trouver un sujet pour rapprocher Sherlock et Anderson.

Il était vrai qu'après sa visite au Puy-du-Fou, Sherlock s'était pris de passion pour les forgerons, en particulier la fabrication des armes : dagues, fleurets, sabres, épées, claymore …

La conversation avait bien commencée, Sherlock avait même réussi à retenir ses insultes.

Pourtant à la seconde où cet idiot annonça que les japonais faisaient les meilleurs lames, il n'y eut plus qu'une seule issue à leur différent : un duel qu'Anderson lança et que Sherlock s'empressa d'accepter.

Il allait voir qui du katana ou de l'épée à deux mains l'emporterait.


	13. Tard

Voici encore un drabble, je suis assez contente de celui-là. Vous en pensez quoi ?

 **Mot :** Tard de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Il passait peu de temps dans son lit et dormait encore moins.

Mais ces derniers temps, il y voyait un attrait de plus en plus fort. Dormir restait une perte de temps, quelque chose dont son transport avait appris à se passer, se pliant à sa volonté.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se glisser entre ses draps, tard, très tard, pour être certain que John était endormi.

Ainsi il pouvait l'observer sans risquer que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui soit découvert.

Ainsi il pouvait se glisser contre son corps déjà chaud sans avoir à demander ou à se justifier.


	14. Exode

J'adore écrire Sherlock enfant. Je pense que vous vous en êtes rendu compte.

 **Mot :** Exode de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il les observait.

Il n'avait quitté le jardin que pour manger, dormir et se laver, parce que Mummy avait insisté et également parce que Mycroft lui avait dit que même les insectes avaient besoin de se reposer.

Il était donc accroupi dans les herbes hautes à observer une colonie de fourmis traverser leur propriété, emmenant dans leur exode leurs maigres possessions : des morceaux de feuilles et de brindilles, quelques baies et leur trésor le plus précieux : leur reine.

Elles pourraient reconstruire leur maison un peu plus haut, loin de la rivière qui avait failli les anéantir.


	15. Velouté

Bon okay, je ne suis pas certaine que c'était ce genre de texte que Flo'w avait en tête, mais l'inspiration vient comme elle peut.

 **Mot :** Velouté de Flo'w Tralala

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Sherlock était assis à la table de la cuisine, les jambes se balançant en dessous sa chaise. Mummy était assise à côté de lui et Mycroft mangeait en face de lui.

Le jeune garçon n'était pas vraiment là, son esprit était dans leur jardin, auprès de la colonie de fourmis qui s'y était installée plus tôt dans le mois. Les observer le passionnait et il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il aille les voir.

Sa mère le tira de ses pensées :

"Mange ta soupe."

"Ce n'est pas une soupe Mummy, mais un velouté, il y a du lait."


	16. Chaudière

La dernière fois que ma chaudière est tombé en panne, j'ai du me résoudre à faire la même chose. Parfait pour garder la chaleur. Dommage que ma fille de cinq mois à l'époque ait été de la partie.

 **Mot :** Chaudière de Hanae

 **Rating :** T

* * *

Cette panne de chaudière était en définitive une bénédiction.

Sherlock n'avait pas du tout apprécié rentrer dans un appartement glacial après une planque longue et ennuyeuse.

Il n'avait pas du tout aimé non plus quand John était rentré, lui annonçant que les réparations attendraient le lendemain et qu'ils allaient loger Madame Hudson jusque là.

Le détective avait bien objecté, mais ils avaient la seule cheminée en état de marche et son amant avait été intransigeant.

Pourtant sa mauvaise humeur avait disparue à la seconde où John s'était glissé contre lui sous leur couette "pour profiter un peu de la chaleur".


	17. Paume

A peine rentrée de vacance, j'ai réussi à convaincre Eli de nous organiser une soirée drabble. Nous étions toutes un peu rouillées, alors ne m'en voulez pas si le qualité n'est pas au rendez vous.

 **Mot :** Paume de Bébec

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Elle était minuscule. Elle l'était un peu moins qu'à sa naissance, quand sa taille l'avait inquiété au point de refuser de la porter. Désormais il n'avait plus trop le choix, elle était incapable de se déplacer seule.

C'était de sa faute si Rosie avait perdu sa mère et la moindre des choses était d'aider John. Et John avait besoin qu'il garde sa fille pendant qu'il travaillait.

Le repas s'était passé sans difficulté et le bain avait transformé leur salle de bain en piscine, mais la petite était enfin endormie, à coté de lui, son minuscule poing posé sur sa paume.


	18. Flamboyant

Encore un texte ecrit hier soir. C'est celui que j'ai trouvé le plus simple à sortir.

 **Mot :** Flamboyant de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** T

* * *

C'était le moment préféré de John.

A début de leur collaboration, il était resté sans voix devant tant d'intelligence.

Il avait rapidement pris l'habitude, mais il était resté admiratif lorsque le détective assénait ses conclusions. Son débit si rapide que toutes les personnes présentes semblaient sonnées à la fin de sa tirade.

Il fut un temps où tout avait disparu. De longues années sans observation et déduction.

Mais Sherlock était revenu et John était très rapidement retombé dans son orbite, témoin à nouveau de ce moment flamboyant où tout devenait clair grâce à un homme brillant autant que le soleil.


	19. Normal

Me revoilà avec le drabble le moins déprimant de la soirée. On peut même dire qu'il finit sur une note positive.

 **Mot :** Normal de LeFan d'OST

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Il fut un temps où Sherlock essaya d'être "normal". Quelque part entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte, il tenta de rentrer dans le rang.

Il abandonna très rapidement ce projet, préférant être lui-même et essuyer les critiques que de changer ce qu'il était au fond de lui.

Mais il n'était pas "normal" , ne le serait jamais et jusqu'à John, cela lui avait pesé, même s'il avait toujours refusé de le montrer. Mais ses différences lui avaient amené l'amour de cet homme.

Dans les bras du blond, durant les heures les plus sombres de la nuit, "normal" n'avait plus autant d'attrait.


	20. Chronomètre

J'écris rarement des dialogues lors des drabbles, je trouve cela très compliqué de faire passer une discussion en si peu de mots, mais je trouve cet essais plutôt réussi. Et vous ?

 **Mot :** Chronomètre de LeFan d'OST

 **Rating :** K

* * *

"John ! Viens ici"

Le médecin était installé dans son fauteuil et il n'avait absolument pas envie de bouger.

"Non."

"Je suis occupé. J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Pas mon problème."

Il entendit le bruit d'instruments en verres s'entrechoquant et Sherlock siffler de frustration.

"John. Il n'y a que toi pour m'aider."

John poussa un soupir résigné et se leva. Il entra dans la cuisine ou Sherlock menait une expérience.

"De quoi as tu besoin ?"

"Peux tu compter jusque dix lentement quand j'aurai versé ce réactif ?"

John laissa son agacement transparaître dans sa réponse :

"Je ne suis pas un chronomètre Sherlock !"


	21. Deux

Et voilà qui clôture la soirée drabble de samedi. A bientôt pour de nouveaux textes :

(Petit message pour Clélia : je n'ai pas répondu à tes reviews (honte à moi) mais je rougis de bonheur à chaque fois que j'en reçois une)

 **Mot :** Deux de LeFan d'OST

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Sherlock avait l'habitude d'être seul.

Pour être plus précis, Sherlock aimait être seul.

La solitude avait de nombreux avantages : il n'avait pas à supporter l'idiotie de ses concitoyens, ni leurs remarques et insultes. Il n'avait pas non plus à expliquer sans fin les raisons de ses actes, ni ses déductions les plus simples.

Oui, Sherlock aimait être seul.

Et puis, John était entré dans sa vie et tout était devenu beaucoup plus intéressant. Il avait quelqu'un avec qui enquêter et rire, avec qui vivre et tomber amoureux.

Être à deux avait ses propres avantages et Sherlock profitait de chacun d'entre eux.


	22. Envol

Lady Eli était de retour hier soir et nous avons pu faire une soirée drabble. Voici donc le premier texte de cette cession.

 **Mot :** Envol de Hanae

 **Rating :** T

* * *

John quitta le taxi. Il était au téléphone avec Sherlock et quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait tant, mais il connaissait assez son colocataire pour savoir qu'il y avait un problème.

Quand il leva les. yeux et vit la silhouette du détective se détacher sur le ciel de Londres, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Sherlock disait, mais il savait.

Il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce qui allait se passer et lorsque son ami prit son envol, il ne put que hurler son nom.


	23. Hérisson

Il n'y a pas à dire j'adore écrire Sherlock enfant. Et je ne sais pas où il a grandit, mais il y toujours plein d'animaux et d'orage.

 **Mot :** Hérisson de Hanae

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Sherlock avait fini d'étudier la fourmilière des semaines auparavant. Ses observations l'avaient occupé un mois mais il n'avait plus rien à apprendre.

Heureusement pour lui, une famille de hérissons avait élu domicile dans leur jardin. La mère et ses trois petits nichaient dans un trou en dessous de l'abri de jardin.

Il avait été surpris que les épines des bébés soient souples. Mycroft lui avait expliqué que c'était pour éviter de blesser leur maman pendant qu'ils étaient dans son ventre.

C'était logique. Et plutôt pratique, surtout quand Sherlock du abriter toute la petite famille dans sa chambre lors d'un orage.


	24. Tortue

Voilà qui clôture la soirée d'hier. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ne cite pas le mot donné dans le texte, mais juste l'idée. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver le lien

 **Mot :** Tortue de Hamish

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Ce que John était lent … Cela le rendait dingue

Lent à le suivre, toujours en train de mettre son manteau alors que Sherlock était déjà dans la rue à héler un taxi.

Lent à comprendre, il fallait toujours lui expliquer la moindre déduction.

Lent à se réveiller, alors qu'il passait des heures à dormir chaque nuit.

Mais il était lent également quand il déshabillait Sherlock, quand il l'embrassait, quand il léchait chaque centimètre de sa peau, quand il les unissait tous les deux d'une étreinte passionnée.

Sherlock détestait la lenteur, mais dans les bras de John, il apprenait à l'apprécier.


	25. Fraise

Hier c'était soirée drabble. Avec 39.5 de fièvre et la tête dans le coton, mais que voulez vous, je ne peux pas résister à ces soirées. D'ailleurs je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, mais soyez indulgent.

 **Mot :** Fraise de Kaoré

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Sherlock avait affiné ses capacités d'observation durant des années, il arrivait maintenant à voir une multitude de détails, plus infimes les uns que les autres, dans n'importe quelle situation.

Mais à cet instant précis, il n'arrivait à suivre qu'une seule chose : le fruit rouge qui passait lentement entre les lèvres de John. La manière dont les dents blanches croquaient dans la pulpe, le jus qui s'en échappait colorant la bouche d'une teinte vermillon.

Quand un second fruit suivit le premier et que quelques gouttes de nectar coulèrent, Sherlock ne put résister et il les attrapa d'un tendre coup de langue.


	26. Chèque

Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà. Je pensais initialement en faire un petit OS mais, pour le moment, cela restera un drabble. N'hésitez pas à me dire si une version plus longue du "compte-rendu" de John vous interesse

 **Mot :** Chèque de Kaoré

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Mycroft avait encore essayé de l'acheter. Cela faisait plusieurs mois depuis sa dernière tentative. John avait même espéré qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de se servir de lui pour surveiller son frère.

Et bien qu'il continue à rêver ! John avait toujours refusé de lui donner la moindre infirmation et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il change d'avis. Encore que …. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui faire un compte rendu détaillé de leurs activités nocturnes. Ou diurnes s'il devait être honnête.

Avec un sourire, il déposa le chèque que Mycroft venait de lui donner dans la boite où il avait rangé les dix-sept autres


	27. Lumière

Et voilà qui conclut cette soirée. Je ne suis contente de la fin, mais je n'en pouvais plus alors il va falloir m'excuser. A bientôt !

 **Mot :** Lumière de Flo'w

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. Seule la lueur de la pleine lune passant par la fenêtre entrouverte éclairait la pièce.

Sherlock resta sur le pas de la porte et profita de la vue : John était allongé sur son lit, complètement nu, le drap recouvrant une partie de ses fesses et une jambe repliée sous lui

Il allait le rejoindre dans un instant et le réveiller avec des baisers sur la peau baignée de lumière lunaire. Mais il profita encore un peu de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.


	28. Déréliction

Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de drabble dans ce recueil. J'en ai écrit pourtant, mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de les publier. Je m'excuse pour l'attente !

 **Mot :** Déréliction de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Sherlock avait toujours été seul.

Son esprit l'avait séparé de ses pairs, que cela soit pendant son enfance ou son adolescence.

Une fois adulte, il avait tellement l'habitude de cette solitude qu'il la portait comme une armure.

Et puis il y avait eu John. John et ses horribles pulls. John et sa fidélité à toute épreuve. John et son goût pour le danger.

Sherlock avait (presque) toujours été seul.

Et quand il dû partir en Europe, il pensait s'y ré-adapter facilement. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir un tel sentiment d'abandon, une déreliction qui l'empéchait de respirer tant elle était pesante.


	29. Incartade

Eli a le don de donner des mots pas communs (et parfois difficiles), mais cette fois, j'ai trouvé tout de suite. Et ce n'est absolument pas ce que l'on s'imagine.

 **Mot :** Incartade de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Sherlock n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne.

Il pouvait passer des journées entières sans manger, des nuits sans dormir et des heures dans la solitude de son palais mental.

Sherlock n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne.

Il pouvait se passer de chaque petite chose que contenait son appartement. Même de son violon s'il le devait.

Sherlock n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne.

Il pouvait même se passer d'enquête, de course-poursuite et de criminels et rester à s'ennuyer.

Sherlock n'avait besoin de de rien, ni personne.

Sauf de John, mais jamais il n'avouerait cette petite incartade à sa philosophie de vie.


	30. Eléphant

Je m'excuse. Vraiment, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce texte. C'est comme ca qu'il est sorti. Je vais aller dans un coin, histoire de réflechir à mes actions.

 **Mot :** Elephant de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

"Non ! Définitivement non Sherlock !"

"Mais Jooooohn. Je suis certain que c'est à l'intérieur."

"Et bien va le chercher toi même. Il est hors de question que je m'en approche."

"Je ne peux pas le faire, tu sais combien a couté cette chemise ? Et je ne te parle pas de mes chaussures."

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te sens obligé de t'habiller comme une gravure de mode."

"C'est la dernière pièce, le diamant est à l'intérieur. Va le chercher et cette affaire sera terminée."

"Non ! Je refuse de mettre les mains dans une crotte d'éléphant ! Diamant ou pas."


	31. Duvet

Un petit kid!lock pour me faire pardonner le drabble précédent. Sherlock, Mycroft et un fort.

 **Mot :** Duvet de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

"A l'attaque !"

Sherlock courait dans le couloir qui menait vers la chambre de son frère, une épée en bois à la main. Il atteignit la porte et se trouva face à Mycroft tenant un arc.

Il fit très vite demi tour, se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, afin d'y trouver refuge.

Il se faufila derrière les lourdes chaises qui soutenaient le duvet de son lit. D'ici, il pourrait se protéger des attaques de son ainé, son fort était capable de subvenir au plus rude des sièges. Il avait assez de thé et de biscuits au citron pour tenir jusqu'au soir.


	32. Agrafeuse

Je n'étais pas très contente de celui-là le soir où je l'ai écrit. Mais maintenant, je le trouve pas si mal. Et vous ?

 **Mot :** Agrafeuse de Hamish

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Clac ! Clac ! Clac !

Sherlock faisait les cent pas dans l'immense hall où il attendait qu'un des guichets se libère.

John était assis plus loin, son téléphone à la main, certainement en train de lire un article inutile.

Il s'ennuyait. Ils étaient coincés ici depuis trente minutes et c'était vingt-neuf de trop.

Quand enfin ce fut leur tour, il se dirigèrent vers le guichet et donnèrent la liasse de papiers que John gardait dans sa poche.

Clac ! Clac ! Clac !

Trois coups d'agrafeuse plus tard et la jeune fonctionnaire leur tendit un reçu tamponné :

"Les bans seront publiés dans quinze jours. Félicitations."


	33. Festin

Je suppose que cette fois, j'ai fait exactement le genre de texte que Eli attendait quand elle m'a donné ce mot. Cela n'empêche que je l'aime bien.

 **Mot :** Festin de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** M

* * *

Sherlock n'était pas quelqu'un qui profitait des plaisirs de la table. Il sautait allègrement la plupart des repas. Quelle perte de temps que de s'asseoir pour obéir à de bas besoins physiques !

Mais s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il était prêt à prendre son temps, c'était goûter John.

Embrasser sa bouche, glisser ses lèvres sur la peau de son coup, mordiller son épaule, lécher le long de sa colonne … le corps nu, totalement offert devant lui était un véritable festin, autant pour ses yeux que pour ses papilles.


	34. Architecte

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce drabble, même si l'idée m'est venue de suite. J'aurai bien aimé avoir un peu plus de mots pour l'étoffer un peu.

 **Mot :** Architecte de Elizabeth Mary Holmes

 **Rating :** K

* * *

Sherlock l'avait appelé vingt minutes plus tôt, ce qui voulait dire que John avait quinze minutes de retard. Il traversa au pas de course les couloir du monastère, sous les regards courroucés des habitants des lieux.

Quand il arriva dans le cloaque, il pensait trouver Sherlock en train de faire les cent pas, voire de crier son impatience. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir complètement immobile, le visage en l'air, au bord du jardin intérieur, un rayon de soleil illuminant le sol à ses pieds.

Cette vision lui coupa le souffle, comme si les architectes de ce lieu l'avaient créé pour cet instant.


End file.
